


Glow in the Dark Stars

by PennAnnwn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, But we'll get to those later, F/M, I don't actually know where I'm headed with this I just wanted some slow burn, I gotta get to where I'm not quite so rusty, Keith is angry but a precious drunk, KeithxLance, Lance still has emotional issues, M/M, Roommates, Slow Burn, i don't know what i'm doing anymore, klance, lancexkeith, roommate au, smut later i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennAnnwn/pseuds/PennAnnwn
Summary: Lance finds him self at a loss when Pidge goes off to college and Shiro's cousin moves into her old room.Their first impression of each other may have started off pretty nice, but it would be nicer as Keith remembered it.





	Glow in the Dark Stars

Lance popped the edge of the red solo cup between his teeth as he attempted to grab the rest of the party decorations in his free arm.

“Hey, you could always try making multiple trips.” Shiro said from across the living room.

“Mmmmmm fmms mmmr mr mm mmmp!” Lance yelled triumphantly through the plastic between his teeth.

Pidge furrowed their eyebrows in frustration, “Could you repeat that in English?”

Lance gracelessly tossed the decorations onto the living room floor, spitting the cup free and into his hands, “Multiple trips are for the weak, Pidgerito.”

Pidge sighed as they grabbed one of the boxes, rolling their eyes as they pulled out a streamer but Lance caught the little smile that played on the edge of their lips. 

 

If you had asked Lance five years ago if he ever thought he’d be this happy, he probably would have answered no.

It had been about a year since he had moved in with Shiro, the older boy somehow possessing the family and personal finances to live in his own house. True, his parents had helped ever so slightly, but regardless of what the state of his financial situation might be Lance knew  _ he  _ would never be able to own a house, let alone one with five bedrooms and a sweet-ass yard, so it was pretty impressive that Shiro was able to. 

Shiro had been older than Lance in school, so the two had never quite had the opportunity to hit it off, but Lance had always admired him. Shiro seemed to emotionally well-adjusted- It had been as completely mystical to Lance as it had been inspirational. But after graduating and flailing about aimlessly as his generation seemed really prone to do, Lance found himself working under Shiro at a local sandwich shop, and it seemed like minutes had flown by and then suddenly he was  _ living  _ with the guy. 

Shiro and his beyond-what-Lance-considered-normal-for-a-human beautiful girlfriend Allura had lived there the longest, taking up the master bedroom downstairs. There was one other bedroom downstairs, but Shiro remained adamant that it stay a guest room, his parents would stop over from time to time but he also wanted the room available for anyone else’s family, if they visited.   
Lance was rather quick to point out that he in no way wished for his family to visit. The McClains were as loud as they were overly populous.

Even living with Shiro, it was much more peaceful than back at home.

The upstairs held the three bedrooms which, to Lance, mattered the most. Pidge’s room was adjacent to his, tucked away into the right corner of the house and closest to the bathroom. Hunk, a former college buddy of Shiro’s, had the remaining room, and arguably the largest upstairs. Lance had teased him about receiving preferential treatment, but he also wouldn’t blame Shiro if he  _ did  _ favor the big lug. 

Hunk wasn’t just the nicest, kindest, and most genuinely good person Lance had ever met, the guy also possessed the cooking skills of a  _ god. _

From the outside, it probably seemed like a very mismatched group, but to Lance it had become his family. 

 

Lance dusted his hands on his jeans, admiring his handiwork as he looked up at the banner draped across the fireplace.

Allura was still blowing up balloons in the corner, the helium tank serving as the foulest of temptations for Lance, but he was attempting to remain mature today.

“So why exactly am I setting up my own going away party?” Pidge asked as they flopped back on the couch, clearly displaying their need to be done for the day.

“Because,” Shiro said happily as he handed them a bottled water, somehow reading their mind and knowing the child was thirsty, “You’d have spotted a surprise party from miles away. I don’t know about you, but I was there for your fifteenth birthday.”

Pidge shrugged, “Fair enough.”

Lance felt a tug in his chest that he decided to ignore, playing off the wash of melancholy with humor instead, “I can’t believe my baby is leaving me for college.”

“I’m not leaving  _ you, _ ” Pidge corrected as they burrowed into the couch, “I can visit.”

Lance rolled his eyes, “Oh  _ puh-lease,  _ You’ll get all settled in with the gaggle of MIT geeks and forget all about us idiots here at home!”

“Speak for yourself.” Allura said with a teasing grin, “We’re not  _ all  _ idiots.”

“Pshaw,” Lance huffed, “You and Shiro don’t count. You’re not human.”

Shiro snickered, sitting down next to Allura, “So just you and Hunk?”

“Alright, Alright,” Lance sighed, “ _ I’m  _ the only idiot here, but my point still stands.”

Lance strode over to the couch, scooping Pidge into his arms.

“What the fuck are you doing, Lance?” They asked flatly, not missing a beat.

“ _ Is this the little child I caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaried _ -” Lance began to sing obnoxiously and  _ very  _ off key as he cradled his tiny, genderless friend, “ _ when did they grow to be so tallllllllllllllllllllllllllll. _ ”

Pidge giggled, but didn’t seem adamant on leaving Lance’s arms, “Oh dear god in heaven.”

Lance felt a crack in his back, flopping awkwardly to the couch in an attempt to save his friend from crashing to the floor along with him. Pidge landed back on the sofa with a flop and a hysterical giggle, while Lance was laughing but definitely in pain.

As he rolled over on his back, listening as his beautiful, wonderful, perfect family laughed in the background, a thought occurred to Lance. He went to sit up but immediately regretted it, opting to turn his head ridiculously in order to look at Shiro. 

“Hey dude, what are we doing with Pidge’s room?” Lance asked, hesitant to suggest turning it into a game room in front of the person actually leaving. 

Shiro grinned, “Oh, yeah! You were at work when I told everyone else.”

_ Okay, so no game room. _

“Shiro’s cousin is actually going to take the room.” Allura added with smile, “He’s having a bit of a rough time, so it kind of worked out.”

“Wait,” Lance said, blinking in slight disbelief, “What about Pidge? Where will they stay when they come home?”

“Guest room.” Pidge said cheerily, “Four years is a long-ass time, so I’m totally fine with it.”

Lance felt an odd mix of sadness at the sudden news and change, and a piqued curiosity. Before Lance could ask his regular series of questions when new people were about to be a thing, Shiro shot up his hand as though reading his mind.

“He’ll be at the party in a few hours. I told him he could stay in the guest room tonight since our precious baby doesn’t leave until the morning, so you’ll have some nice, group time to get acclimated.”

“Yeah, but-” Lance started, leaning over his side and holding out his hand as he was about to illustrate his questions by counting his fingers.

“No,” Shiro interrupted, “Don’t even go there, the answer to all three questions is to just leave the poor boy alone.”

Lance frowned, groaning dramatically, “You don’t even know what I’m about to ask!”

“Keith is coming out of a pretty toxic environment, so just leave him alone for now.” Shiro said with an exasperated sigh, “Give it a few weeks and  _ then  _ pester him, alright?”

Pouting, Lance attempted to sit up, relieved the back pain had subsided, “Fine, fine, I’ll be gentle.”

As he stood, Lance couldn’t help but smile innocently at Shiro and Allura, his eyebrow twitching upwards mischievously, “So like, is he coming out of a bad environment or  _ coming out  _ of a bad environment?”

Shiro huffed, grabbing a roll of tape off of the floor and chunking it at his friend, “Will you just go get ready?”

Allura doubled over in a fit of laughter as Lance dashed off dramatically towards the stairs. 

 

It was a bit surprising to Lance, the amount of people who had showed up to Pidge’s farewell party. From what he had observed, they didn’t seem to be much of an extrovert, but the amount of teenagers that swarmed their living room had appeared to be proving him otherwise. Lance spotted his little friend near the back doors, obnoxious sliding things that had been left open so people could meander into the back yard if they wanted to.

He popped over to their side, debating on questioning their clothing choice of dark green hoodie and khaki cargo pants, but deciding against it. 

“Hey there, kiddo.” Lance said as he plopped a red plastic cup into their hands, “Having fun yet?”

Pidge sniffed at the cup, their nose wrinkling, “Is this  _ beer _ ?”

Lance snorted back a laugh, “You gotta get used to the drink of choice for college parties, my dude. I figured I’d pass you some while I can still watch you, that way your first time isn’t so scary.”

“What makes you think this would be my first time drinking?” Pidge asked with a grin.

“Please don’t disillusion me when it comes to your innocence.” Lance said flatly, feeling a shiver go down his spine.

Pidge giggled, taking a sip with a facial expression that proved they were at least  _ unaccustomed  _ to the taste of alcohol, “Okay,  _ mom.” _

Lance leaned over, kissing their forehead as he ruffled their messy, blonde hair, “And don’t you forget it.”

“Ew.” Pidge said as they laughed, attempting to fix their hair. 

As he went to ruffle his friend’s hair once again, Lance noticed Shiro near the pool, talking to someone who seemed entirely too attractive to be a high-schooler.

Pidge noticed the shift in their friend’s gaze and rolled their eyes, “I take it you’ve spotted Keith.”

“ _ That’s  _ him?” Lance asked, hearing his voice crack, “Damn son.”

“Please keep it in your pants,” Pidge said flatly, “He’s taking my room  _ and  _ able to pay Shiro rent for it, don’t fuck this up dude.”

Lance clutched at invisible pearls, “Why, I’d never!”

“That’s only because you’re absolute shit at hitting on people.” Pidge said flatly as they took another sip of the drink, “He’s totally out of your league though.”

Lance glared at his friend, “I take it back, I don’t think I’m gonna miss you much after all.”

Pidge laughed so hard they snorted a little.

Wiping a tear from their eye, Pidge nodded towards the duo near the pool, “You should at least go introduce yourself.”

Lance gulped, suddenly nervous.

“Calmly.” Pidge added flatly.

Lance nodded, his legs moving him before his mind registered what exactly it was he was planning to do. His eyes found great difficulty leaving the form of the newcomer as he approached. 

He stood there, tight leather pants and cropped red jacket, raven hair in a ponytail and fingerless gloved hands holding a bright red plastic cup. 

If nothing else, the guy had  _ style  _ to him. 

Lance cleared his throat, “H-Hey Shiro..”  _ What in the fuck am I getting so nervous for?! Breathe, stupid!,  _ “I uh...Did you know Pidge has tried beer before?”   
_ What the fuck, man? How is that relevant? Why are you narcing on Pidge?! Just tell this beautiful stranger you love him! I-I-I mean, hello! Tell him hello! _

Shiro raised an eyebrow, watching as Lance had turned into more sweat than person, “Uh...Yeah. I gave it to them, since it’s better for your first time to be in a controlled environment, you know?”   
Lance laughed, an awkward, forced, and hollow sound, “Y-Yeah, that’s exactly what I said, too!”

“Is he okay?” Keith asked, although his expression was unreadable- causing Lance to short circuit as he attempted to decipher if this was flirty, witty banter, or if this beautiful creature could tell he was an idiot. A  _ malfunctioning  _ idiot.

_ His voice is so pretty and those beautiful violet eyes are super fucking weird but pretty- are those contacts? _

“Yeah,” Shiro sighed with a smile, “This is Lance. He’s just...being  _ Lance. _ ”

Keith stuck out his free hand, “It’s nice to meet you...I think.”

Lance gripped the pale hand with deathly strength, forgetting that he should also shake it, “Are those contacts?”

Shiro turned away in an attempt to contain himself from the laughter that threatened to only embarrass Lance further.

Keith blinked, a bit in shock as he pulled his hand away, “Uh, no?”

“ _ Oh dios mio,” _ Lance breathed, forgetting how to think, “I-I mean...Sorry. Nice to meet you too.”

_ What the fuck is wrong with you, man? _

“Is he drunk?” Keith asked as he looked over at Shiro, who had become a shaking mess, “I think he might need to sit down.”

Lance felt his heartbeat somehow spreading through his entire body, “I’m not drunk, I swear. I just wasn’t expecting you to be so hot.”

_ Shit,  _ Lance internally hissed at himself, wishing he could somehow punch himself in the face,  _ too blunt, what the fuck! _

Shiro gave Lance a wide-eyed look, much more accustomed to a much less honest-when-flirting Lance. 

Much to both of their surprises, Keith laughed.

_ He’s beautiful-  _ _ fuck my bisexual ass, estoy en el amor. _

Keith patted Lance awkwardly on the shoulder, “A pretty distinct lack of inbreeding will do that to a gene pool.”

Lance frowned, “Are you implying I’m inbred?”

“Nah,” Keith grinned, “But if the shoe fits it’s not my problem.”

Keith took one last sip from his cup, crumpling the empty thing in his hand before looking over to Shiro, “I’ll uh...I’ll be right back.”

Lance’s eyes fell to admiring those leather pants as the shorter boy shuffled away.   
“I scared him offfffffffffff.” Lance whined, grabbing at the hem of Shiro’s tank top.”

“On behalf of everyone  _ here,  _ I’m going to need you to chill.” Shiro said, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

Lance snaked his arms around his friend’s waist, “But he’s so  _ pretty _ ! That is not information to leave out, man!”

Shiro rolled his eyes and attempted to push Lance’s lanky arms away, “He’s not  _ that  _ pretty, pull yourself together.”

“You didn’t tell me because you knew I’d react like this,” Lance pouted dramatically, “Bet you think you’re hilarious.”

“I do.” Shiro replied simply as he finally freed himself from Lance’s grasp, “Gotta admit though, wasn’t expecting to flirt  _ back _ .”

“ _ What? _ ” Lance said, practically wheezing as the air left his lungs, “When?!”

“Dude,” Shiro groaned, “Just...take it slow, alright? He’s...he’s a lot more fragile than he lets on.”

“Aren’t we all?” Lance said with a melodramatic sigh, “But yeah. I...I don’t think I’m capable of  _ actually  _ flirting, so he’s safe.”

Shiro snorted.

“I’m serious,” Lance said, standing back up, “I might have actually  _ broke. _ ”

Shiro rolled his eyes, ruffling Lance’s hair, “You’re not broken, now contain yourself- he’s walking back.”

Keith nursed his drink as he made his way back to his cousin and his very strange new roommate.

Lance held up his hands before anyone said anything, “I’ve calmed down, it’s safe to approach.”

Keith’s eyebrow quirked up in amusement, “Yeah, I wasn’t all that worried but thanks.”

The three managed a half decent conversation about the rest of Keith’s stuff arriving in the morning and the job he had lined up to start next week at a small office downtown when Allura poked her head in, interrupting as she took her place next to Shiro and the two exchanged some sort of telepathic conversation briefly.

“I’m surprised you’re not drinking, Lance.” Allura said, noticing his empty hands.

Keith snorted, “Kinda glad he’s  _ not. _ ”

Shiro and Allura both laughed as Lance attempted to join in but didn’t feel entirely convincing given the rush of heat to his face.

Allura wrapped her arm around Shiro’s, “I actually need to borrow you for a moment, if that’s alright.”

“Of course,” Shiro smiled, turning his attention to Lance, “I haven’t had a chance to show Keith the entire house, you should give him a tour.”

“ _ Alone _ ?” Lance squeaked.

Lance felt an elbow nudge into his side.

“Don’t worry, I don’t bite.” Keith said flatly, looking up at him with the faintest smile, “Not  _ initially  _ anyways.”

He could hear Allura and Shiro laughing at his expense as Lance felt nothing but steam as a blush rose to his cheeks.

Taking a deep breath to steel himself, Lance gestured with an arm towards the house, “Well then, allow me to show our esteemed guest around the premises.”

“Guest?” Keith asked as he stepped off in the direction of the house, “I’m about to  _ live  _ here.”

“Okay, so newcomer? Recently added house-dweller?” 

Keith smiled, taking another sip of his drink, “Yeah, okay, I get it. ‘Guest’ sounded better.”

Lance couldn’t help but smile, embracing the warm feeling that spread its way through his chest.

He spotted Pidge who still seemed to be doing just fine, taking to a very tall girl while they attempted to set up the karaoke machine.

Lance debated interrupting, but after a quick side glance at Keith realized that perhaps  _ he  _ didn’t want to be interrupted either. 

Lance made a beeline for the kitchen, pouring himself a quick drink for courage.

“You’re a really shitty tour guide, just so you know.” Keith said, leaning back on the counter.

“I beg your pardon?” Lance asked, his voice a mix of fake and genuine offense.

Keith grinned, “We’ve walked through like,  _ three  _ rooms and you haven’t described  _ any  _ of them.”

“Oh,” Lance blinked, “You’re expecting an actual tour?”

“Well,  _ yeah _ .” Keith said matter-of-factly, “How the hell else am I supposed to know my way around here?”

Lance fought the blush that persisted to grow stronger on his face,  _ Fuck he’s the cutest person in the entire world. _

Keith reached over and topped off the contents of his cup, “By the by- Despite the whole ‘rebel with a cause’ thing I try to embody, I am a  _ lightweight,  _ so try not to judge me too hard if you’ve gotta carry me by the end of the tour.”

“It would be my pleasure.” Lance said with a little bow. And it most certainly  _ would,  _ if the evening came down to it. 

Lance wondered if this guy was an alarmingly chill drunk or if it just hadn’t quite hit him yet and then realized he had been staring at Keith’s mouth for an amount of time that could only be considered unhealthy.

“S-So anyways-” Lance blurted in an attempt to recover, hoping that Keith hadn’t noticed- “That was the living room, it’s not usually full of teenagers, I swear, and this is the kitchen.”

“Groundbreaking.” Keith said flatly, initiating a very dramatic frown from Lance.

Lance sighed, taking a step in the direction of the hallway, “So this is where Allura and Shiro sleep,” he pointed to the door at the far end of the hallway, “And this is the guest room.” he said, walking past the other door. 

Lance lead him through the hallway with brief descriptions of various rooms, the bathroom, laundry room, and kitchen were very sacred to Allura and Hunk, so he warned Keith to definitely tread lightly there. After that brief and awkward stint, Lance gestured for the stairs before darting to walk up them first, realizing he was all too weak and following behind those  _ damned  _ leather pants would definitely be outside of his best interests.

At least for now.   
It was surprising, to say the least, that he had seemed to hit it off with Keith. 

Lance...didn’t usually hit it off with hot people.

Or most people.

They found his lack of emotional maturity that he overcompensated for with childish humor to be “obnoxious”, for the most part.

Lance definitely agreed with those that did, but at this point he realized he wasn’t sure how to interact with people if he wasn’t embodying the whole  _ class clown  _ thing. It worked for Lance- he got to have people who hung around his obnoxious ass, and he never actually had to let anyone get any deeper because they took one look at him and assumed it didn’t  _ get  _ any deeper.

He liked it that way.

This was a bit different, though. He had been thrown off, knocked off of his guard from the get go. No overcompensating flirting, no false bravado- he was just...being Lance.

So far the only people he’d done that with were the ones who lived here.

It was kind of nice to start that way. 

Lance gestured towards the end of the hall once they had made it to the top of the stairs, “Okay so all the way down there is Hunk’s room, but he had to work late so I’ll let him show you his room later. I ain’t about encroaching my man’s privacy like that.”

“You’re so noble.” Keith said, the same flat way it seemed he said most things. If it wasn’t for the smile plastered on his face, Lance would have thought the guy was remarkably disinterested. Lance supposed that perhaps Keith just had a tonal issue. He could definitely relate, considering he screamed most of the things he was trying to say calmly. 

Lance nudged one of the boxes in front of Pidge’s door with his foot, “This is Pidge’s room.”

As he opened the door, he stopped himself, “Well, I guess your room now, huh?”

The two stepped inside, Lance feeling a tightness squeezing in his chest as he looked around the empty room, nothing but brightly colored totes that held his friend’s thing and an x-files poster left on the far right wall above where their bed was.

Keith strode over to the poster, “Oh, I like this kid.”

Lance snorted, “You like the x-files?”

“I was born in the nineties, moron, of  _ course  _ I do.” Keith said, indignantly placing his hands on his hips.

“I can’t argue with that,” Lance shrugged, “I’m more of a Twin Peaks guy, myself.”

Keith rolled his eyes, “Of course you are.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Lance spat, stepping out of the room.

“It means you’re like…..pretentious. In the closet about it, but  _ definitely  _ pretentious.” Keith said with a wide grin, “No judgement, though. It’s cute.”

Lance blushed furiously, “I’m not pretentious. Or cute.”

Keith rolled his eyes, gesturing at the door adjacent to the one to his future room, “What’s that room?”

“Mine.” Lance said, his voice breaking again as he noticed they were standing uncomfortably close.

Well, not  _ uncomfortably.  _

“Alright, rico suave, let’s make a bet.” Keith said as he crossed his arms, “I’m not fighting you on the cute thing, but if you have any of these specific things, then not only are you pretentious, but I win.”

Keith held up a finger, frowning at his glove and quickly yanking it off and shoving it into his jacket pocket before he continued, “Donnie Darko, V for Vendetta,  _ anything  _ involving Nasa or classic films like Casablanca, or Beatles memorabilia of any kind.” He said, counting the items on his fingers as he rattled them off. 

“The Beatles are overrated.” Lance huffed, swallowing as he mentally attempted to survey his room for any of those things.

“Yeah, you’re  _ so _ not pretentious.” Keith said as he reached around Lance to open the door, pressing the two of them together and causing Lance quite a bit of surprise. 

Lance stepped awkwardly backwards into his room, flicking on the light.

Keith’s eyes immediately fell to the only two posters in Lance’s room and he walked over to them, standing dramatically between them as he pointed, “ _ La Dolce Vita  _ and a Nasa poster. I win.”

He looked so triumphant as he stood there that Lance couldn’t find it within himself to be mad that he had lost.

“There’s nothing pretentious about  _ space  _ Keith.”

“Everyone loves space,” Keith said as he took a seat on top of the short dresser that held mostly books, “Rubbing it in people’s faces is what makes it  _ pretentious.” _

Lance frowned, “I can’t say I’m surprised you’re an expert on the topic, by the way- two thousand eight called to let you know emo phases aren’t cool anymore.”

“Oh,” Keith said as a smile slowly crept across his face, “That’s a good one. You’re just pissy you lost, though.”

Lance walked over to survey the poster, “Am not.”

“You’re  _ literally  _ pouting.” Keith said with a laugh, “Did I say the terms of our wager out loud or just  _ think  _ that I did?”

“Definitely wasn’t out loud.” Lance said, taking in the sight of this beautiful creature propped up on his dresser in between his two favorite posters, looking back at him in amusement.

“Oh thank god.” Keith mumbled, perfect eyebrows furrowed together,, “I’m not  _ that  _ drunk yet.”

Lance snickered, “What were you going to say?”

Keith leaned against the wall, scooting further back onto the dresser, “That the loser has to make out with the winner, but then I realized that doesn’t make a lot of sense, since it just results in us making out with each other either way and the winner wouldn’t get to lord anything over the loser.”

Lance felt a stampede in his stomach and wondered if perhaps that’s what happened when you were drunk and got butterflies.

“I don’t know,” Lance said slowly, setting his drink down on the dresser with a sharp inhale of breath, “It doesn’t sound like the  _ worst  _ idea.”

Keith grinned, reaching over to tug on Lance’s t-shirt, “You’re forcing a  _ lot  _ of personal space for a guy who thinks it’s a good idea, then.”

Lance tried to calm his heartbeat as he now found himself standing with Keith’s knees on either side of his hips, “I-I didn’t say it was a  _ good idea, _ ” he muttered nervously, “Just not the worst one.”

Leaning forward to where his breath was just barely a ghost on Lance’s lips, Keith grinned, “Yeah, but what about bragging rights?”

Lance, in a fleeting moment of courage that he would instantaneously be ashamed of, placed his hands on either side of Keith’s hips, pulling him closer.

Keith’s eyebrows raised in amusement.

“I have a gambling problem so believe me when I say we can bet on something else and you can have all the bragging rights you want.” Lance said, unsure of what really to do next.

Lance  _ flirted,  _ sure, but there wasn’t a large amount of times he could list where things had progressed past that point. 

The whole point behind false bravado is that it was  _ false.  _

“Are you going to kiss me or not, dumbass?” Keith whispered after a long pause had passed, worried he may have come on a bit too strong. 

Lance proved him wrong quickly, pressing his lips to Keith’s in a flurry of annoyance and need. An odd combination of emotions, but Lance wasn’t going to question it. He felt Keith grab a handful of his t-shirt near his chest, pulling them closer as their mouths parted. 

_ I’m not that drunk yet,  _ Keith’s words inconveniently echoed through Lance’s mind, struggling with his need to keep going as he felt Keith’s teeth graze his bottom lip.

“Wait,” Lance said, panting, “Hold up.”

_ Shit,  _ He thought, somewhat taken aback by his lack of proper breathing,  _ how long had we been doing that for? _

Keith closed his eyes and sighed, “You alright?”

“Yeah, but you’re not.” Lance said, biting his lip, “You’re not sober and I’m not an asshole.”

He had added that last part mostly to reassure himself.

Keith seemed to contemplate what Lance had said before shrugging off his Jacket as he hopped from the dresser, causing Lance’s heart to skip a beat.

“You’re right.” Keith said, pulling off his shirt next, “I’m gonna sleep.”

Lance watched as Keith fell face forward onto his bed, steeling himself against the wild horses that were free roaming through his stomach now.

He couldn’t help but be amused at the drunken logic as he picked up the articles of clothing from the floor and folded them, laying them where Keith had just been sitting as he debated removing those god awful boots too. 

Lance opted to leave them, not wanting to make things any weirder, which at this point felt impossible. 

He did, however, drape a blanket over his new roommate before he went downstairs, locked himself in the guest room, and prayed to god that Keith would forget that.

  
Unfortunately, he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> I NEEDED SLOW BURN OKAY.  
> Also, this is relatively plotless so if you've got ideas for shit you want me to dash in there, I'm definitely open.   
> Poor Lance.   
> Why do I only write fanfiction to torment him?  
> Anyways, let me know what you think! You guys were so dang nice about my one shot I figured I'd do something quite a bit longer~ I hope you enjoy the first chapter!  
> By the next update I'll have a schedule figured out (lol)
> 
> Also, shout-out to my precious child that I just adopted, highkeyanne. Go read her things, she's marvelous and entirely too talented for her age <3


End file.
